Revenge is a Dish Best Served Savage
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: An enemy from Judy and Nicks past comes back with one thing in mind: Revenge!


Judy groaned in pain as she started to regain conciseness. She seethed from the stinging pain that was coming from the back of her head; she swears she could feel blood. "What the hell happened?" She whimpered. She has no idea what happened, the last thing she remembers was walking down the street with Nick going out to eat, after that everything is all a big blur. Judy slowly opened her eyes with some effort, her eyelids feeling heavy. She wished she could of looked around to see where she was, but that wasn't going to happen; she was met with complete and utter darkness not being able to see a single thing. "Alright, something's definitely not right here," Judy whispered, some panic building up in her. The bunny tried to move her paw up to feel the damage on her head, but quickly realized that her arms were restrained by something; soon after finding out her arms and paws were restrained, she also felt her legs were bound up by something.

Coming to the realization that she was in a bad situation, Judy started struggling as she attempted to escape her restraints. "Come on," she gritted her teeth, pulling up her arms and kicking her legs out, but it didn't seem to be working. Everything she did didn't seem to have any effects on the ropes that tied her down, none of them becoming any looser.

"I wouldn't bother struggling, Judy, it won't help you any," a voice from the darkness cackled. Judy froze, her face going pale. That was a voice she knew all too well, and for all the wrong reasons. Soon after talking, the owner of the voice stepped out into the light. Judy stared slackjawed in disbelief at the ewe smiling evilly over at her. "Hello, Judy, long time no see," she giggled innocently, using that same rage inducing charm that fooled her and the entire city.

"Bellwether," the bunny growled over at the former mayor; memories of everything she had done a couple years ago came pouring back into her head. The whole savage conspiracy, framing predators, as well as attempting to kill her. Yah, the sight of the sheep made Judy a little angry.

"Now, Judy, no need to be so hostile," Bellwether chuckled coming right up next to the bunny who put her behind bars, "We have so much to catch up on!"

"Your supposed to be rotting in a cell," Judy spat. The bunny may be acting brave, not showing any fear towards the criminal, but that was all an act. Being here tied up by this lunatic had her scared beyond belief. What was this sheep planning on doing with her?

"Yah, true," Bellwether nodded, "But I thought it was about time I get out of that cramped place and come back to the world of the free. And since in out now, I thought 'Hey, I should visit my old pal, Judy Hopps'." The ewe was now pacing around the chair Judy was sat in, circling her menacingly.

"What do you want, you psycho?" Judy asked with venom laced in her words. The more she was just sat there, the more anxiety built up in her. Judy had a guess of what the sheep wanted, and it was nothing good.

"Oh you know, just what any self respecting animal would want after someone thwarts your plans," Dawn leaned up closely towards Judy, putting her mouth right up to her ear, "revenge."

Judy's eyes became wide and she yelped from the sudden pain she felt on her chest which now has a large gash. The bunny looked over at the ewe who was now holding a large knife where she got from seemingly nowhere. Bellwether's calm façade vanished as vengeance filled her eyes.

"I was going to put us on the top," she snarled, taking another slash across her chest; Judy screamed from the cut that tore up her flesh. "prey in control of everything, can you imagine the things we could do!" she ranted on, flailing around the knife wildly.

Judy took deep, slow breaths as she tried to ignore the pain from the cuts across her chest. Blood seeped from the cuts, staining her fur and cloths a dark, crimson red. The sheep is just as insane now as she was all those years ago.

"But no, you had to go and be a hero," Dawn turned back to face Judy directly, "you had to go and ruin everything; years of planning all down the drain because one little bunny wanted to make a difference," the sheep walked right up next to her again. "I've been sat in a cell for years wanting to get out just to see you again, and show you how much I 'appreciate' your service to the city." The sheep grabbed Judy by the ear and pulled it towards her. The bunny winced in pain at the sudden tugging of her ears, becoming terrified of what the ewe was going to do.

"Wait no, please," Judy pleaded, but Bellwether wasn't in the mood for any sort of mercy. With one swift motion, the sheep cut through the bunny's ear, cutting off half of it. Judy's eyes shot open as she bit down hard trying to suppress a scream, but with no success. Judy let out a blood curdling scream, tears starting to stream down her face.

"You bitch," she cried out as the sheep taunted her by dangling the half severed ear inches from her face. "When I get out of this chair, I'm going to make sure you wished you would have stayed in prison." Judy choked through pained filled sobs as she spoke, but the message came across clear enough. But they seemed to have no effect on the deranged ewe. She let out an evil, amused cackled.

"And what makes you think you'll be getting out of here alive," she sneered. "No one even knows your gone, as far as they are aware your at your house sleeping peacefully. By the time they find your corpse, I'll be long gone." Judy didn't want to show it, but she was legitimately terrified. The sheep was right; she could easily do what she pleased, kill her, and be off to wherever she wanted. She'd be a wanted criminal, but Judy has a feeling the ewe has a plan a couple backup plans in cases of emergency. But the bunny still stayed brave, not letting the sheep see her true fear.

"Apparently you haven't learned anything, you underestimated me once in the museum and I beat you, I can beat you again!" Judy growled.

"You're right," Bellwether nodded. She paced back and forth, keeping the knife in Judy's view. Judy watched the blade intently, anticipating another rage slash. "I did misjudged just how much of a pain you would be, but I made sure not to cut any corners this time around." She stated. Judy's ears drooped and she audibly gulped. That didn't make her feel any better about the situation she was in.

Bellwether walked over towards her again with a devilish smile, looking as if she knew something the bunny doesn't. "I thought long and hard about how I'd get my revenge on you. I knee I wanted to make it slow and painful," she grinned holding up the severed ear, "But then I got some interesting information concerning you and that fox," she spat out that last word with venom. "You see, I have animals all around the city who are my eyes and ears. It's one of the ways I was able to escape prison. Anyways, I had one of my informants keep an eye out on you while I was away and he told me something interesting. It seems that you two have become quite close, and intimate, wouldn't you say?" Judy's face became hot and red as the sheep accused her of having relations with Nick. Of course she didn't deny it, mostly because there would be no reason too. The two tried to keep it a secret, but it seems the sheep has been spying on them which put a weird feeling in her chest. "That's what I thought."

"So now I've decided to get a little personal with it," she grinned. Suddenly a light flashed on from across the room, momentarily blinding Judy. Once she was able to see again, the bunny looked over at what was under the light and gasped. Nick was in a very similar situation as she is, but instead of ropes holding him down it was metal bands. Nick, however, was still knocked out and had on what looked to be a muzzle. "Oh no," she whispered. Bellwether took this time to give the bunny a little surprise. She raised the knife up high and slammed the blade straight into Judy's leg.

Judy screeched in pain, wiggling in the chair trying her hardest to free herself so she could take out the knife embedded in her leg and relief the excruciating pain she was experiencing, but there was no getting out. She took in deep breaths and tried to ignore the pain the best she could, but it wasn't easy while there is a 6 inch blade lodged in her thigh.

Movement from her right got Judy to look over to see a very familiar male sheep handing something to Bellwether. She recognized him as the same sheep who was responsible for originally shooting all the predators with the Nighthowler drug. Doug was never caught, seeming to just disappear off the map completely, but it seems he's still working with Bellwether.

"Thank you, Doug," she smiled, holding up the object that was handed to her. It was slightly difficult to see from where she sat; it almost looks like some sort of syringe. "Doug's been quite busy these past couple years, experimenting with Nighthowler and perfecting the serum. I thought it be appropriate if we continue from where we left off, only there won't be any blueberries to save you this time." Judy saw the sheep start walking over to the fox and that s when she broke.

"No, please don't," the bunny began to plead. "Please, leave him out of this. You can do anything you want to me, Just don't hurt Nick I beg of you," the pain of the knife wouldn't compare at all to how she'd feel seeing Nick go savage, and she could only assume what would come next would not be good for her.

"Oh, but I'm not going to hurt Nick," she said reaching where Nick was sat, "He's going to hurt you," she smirked. A quick slap to the face got the fox to shoot awake in a panic. He glanced around in a confused frenzy as he tried to figure out what was going on. Once his eyes landed on the sheep, he tilted his head and wondered if he was having some sort of terrible nightmare.

"Don't worry, you won't be awake for long," the ewe cackled as she plunged the needle into Nicks neck. Nick yelped in fright and panic, not understanding what the hell was going on.

"Nick, noooo," Judy called out, "You've got to fight it, Nick," Judy implored, but it was too late. The new and improved Nighthowler drug took effect immediately and in moments Nick was thrashing around wildly, growling and snarling ferociously.

"So you two have fun, I'm going to be watching from the safety of a locked room, so I guess this is my final goodbye to you, Judy Hopps" Bellwether chuckled mockingly, walking away and disappearing with the slam of a door; now it was Judy and Nick alone in the room. They were going to release Nick and have him kill her which is the worst way Judy could think of dying.

Judy quickly began to try and escape again, doing all she could to try and loosen the ropes that held her down; still nothing seemed to budge. The sound of something unclasping got Judy to look back over to Nick, only to see that he wasn't there any more. She glanced around trying to spot him only to have all the lights shut off. "Damnit," Judy whimpered. There was no way she'd be able to see him coming now, and he would be able to see her no problem with his natural night vision.

"You're a sick and twisted animal, Bellwether," Judy screamed out at the sheep in a mixture of rage and fear. She got no response but could imagine the demented ewe laughing evilly to herself. She took a deep breath, getting her nerves back. "Alright, Judy, get a hold of yourself," she said quietly, "You've been in tight situations before, you can find a way out of this." The bunny thought of anyway to escape the confines of the chair, but nothing came to mind. If only she could reach the knife in her leg and somehow cut herself free, that seemed like the only way out. If only she could slip a wrist out or something.

"Wait a second," she suddenly thought to herself. "I'm a rabbit for crying out loud," she groaned to herself feeling like some kind of idiot. She leaned her head down to the ropes that held her wrist down and started chewing on them. It was slow, but she slowly began chewing through the rope.

The sound of shuffling paws near her got her heart beating quickly. It felt as though Nick was toying with her as she heard sounds from him every so often but he never made his location known to her. But the bunny knew it was only a matter of time before he started tearing into her. "Come on, come on," she mumbled through the rope, getting closer to being all the way through it. She happened to glance up just as a pair of glowing eyes landed on her. A low throaty growl came from the fox and Judy could see the silhouette of Nick slowly creeping forward. With a sigh of relief, Judy finally got through the rope and reached for the knife still in her leg. She grasped the handle and flinched just from the touch. She took a few deep breaths preparing herself for what was about to happen. In one swift motion, Judy pulled the blade from her thigh. Her eyes bulged out of her head and it took every bit of willpower had not to scream. Unfortunately for her, she had no time to reminisce in the pain and immediately starting cutting the ropes that held her down; as she was doing this, Judy could have sworn she heard muffled shouting coming from somewhere nearby. It only took a few seconds for the rabbit to cut herself free, letting out a small victory, "yes," only to see claws lunging towards her face. She gave a small yipe, narrowly ducking under Nicks attack and rolling out of the chair. She tried to stand and nearly face planted as her injured leg gave out from her weight; she was luckily able to recover and turned to face where she last saw Nick, only to find darkness.

'Alright, I have a hole in my leg, Nicks savage and is hunting me, and I can't see anything. This is officially the worst day of my life,' Judy thought to herself, seeing just how much the odds were stacked against her. Anyone would say that she is doomed and there's no way that she will get out of here alive. Most people would accept their fate and give up. Judy, however, isn't an ordinary animal. She grasp tightly onto the hilt of the blade, readying herself to do anything that would ensure her survival; even if that means hurting Nick.

She listened carefully, trying to hear any little noise that could give her a clue as to where Nick is. She tried to slowly limp around, see if she could find an exit, but every time she put any pressure on her leg she wanted to scream. There was no way of telling just how big the place she's in is, the pitch blackness hiding any sort of dimensions of the room.

The sound of claws of cement got Judy to face it with the knife raised. 'Come on Nick, you need to snap out of this,' she let out a silent plea, but knew without any sort of cure there was no way of getting Nick back to normal. Another shuffling noise got Judy to flip around only to get tackled to the ground from the back. Judy screeched in surprise, feeling Nicks claws dig into her shoulders. She cried in pain and tried to fight him off. It took a second, but she was able to roll off her stomach, throwing Nick off in the process. Nick didn't stay off her for long, lunging toward her again. Judy was only able to react fast enough to get her paws up. Within seconds, Nick had Judy on the ground again, pinned to her back. The only defense Judy had was holding Nicks paws away from tearing into her face. She grunted and groaned, trying her hardest to overpower the savage fox but Nick was far too strong; every second he got closer and closer, pushing down Judy's arms. Judy knew she needed to act quickly or else that scene in the museum would become a reality. Using the last bit of her strength, and the adrenaline of wanting to survive, Judy shoved up on the fox and flipped positions, leaving Judy on top of Nick. There was a scramble as Nick and Judy fought for position trying to get the advantage. After everything, Judy somehow managed to get behind Nick, putting him in a tight headlock. She squeezed as hard as she could as the fox thrashed his body around trying to escape the rabbits hold. Slowly but surely, Nick stopped squirming and eventually his body went limp. Even after Nick stopped moving, Judy held on for a few more seconds not taking any chances if the fox was faking. When she did let him go, she pushed him off and crawled a little ways away. Her heavy breathing echoed off the walls and for a moment she thought it was over.

Suddenly all the lights flashed on, blinding the bunny. It seems in the moment, Judy forgot how she got here in the first place. "Bravo, Judy, it seems you've proven me wrong yet again," she heard Bellwether say, though she wasn't sounding as perky as before. "You definitely are a hell of a rabbit," the sheep complimented.

"Well, I did tell you not to underestimate me," Judy boasted as her eyes adjusted to the light. Though, her smug smile faded as soon as she peered down the barrel of a glock.

"But I came here for one reason, and I intend to finish what I start," she growled. 'So this is how it ends,' Judy thought, 'After everything I've been through, I'm just going to get shot point blank.' Judy closed her eyes, having no fight left in her. This was the end of the line. Bellwether grinned down at the bunny, happy that she was finally going to do what she's wanted for so long. It may not be exactly how she planned, but beggars can't be choosers. She aimed right at the rabbits head, ready to pull the trigger.

Judy couldn't do anything but wait, hearing as Bellwether started pulling on the trigger. Then out of nowhere, like a gift from the gods, there was a vicious snarl followed by screams and a gunshot. Judy opened her eyes to find Nick on top of Bellwether, her throat in his mouth. The fox flames down tightly on the ewe causing a sick snap. He began tearing into her, not holding back as he began his meal.

Judy couldn't help but stare in shock as her friend and partner started eating the person who just tried to kill her. She shook off her shock and quickly limped over to the gun. Quietly she snuck up behind the fox. Nick turned around when she was right behind him, only to be pistol whipped on top of the head, knocking him out hopefully for a little longer this time.

"Alright, now it's over," Judy breathed.

"You done in here yet, Dawn," Judy heard a door swing open and looked over to see Doug walk in with a bag of food. He stopped in the doorway and stared at everyone in the room: a knocked out fox, a bunny with a gun, and a dead sheep. Judy didn't let Doug respond, and shot him in the knee making him crash to the ground screaming in pain.

"Now I'm done," she screamed, not waiting around for anymore crap. She limped her way towards the open door into what looked like some sort of control room. She spotted a phone on a nearby desk, picked it up, and dialed the chiefs personal phone.

"This better be good," the bunny heard an angry, tired Bogo answer.

"Sir, I need a few officers at my location," Judy said.

"Hopps, why in God's name are you calling my phone," he growled.

"Well, Bellwether escaped prison , kidnapped me and Nick, turned Nick savage and now Bellwethers dead, I've got a fugitive in custody, I need an ambulance and Nick needs the antidote." The line fell silent for a moment.

"I'll be there shortly, where's your location."

"No idea, that's your job to find out," she said, hanging up the phone. She had been through enough tonight, she was done. She plopped herself down on a chair, leaned back, and took a deep breath.

"I need a vacation."


End file.
